Dimension Madness
by SuperAvengerMan
Summary: Hello people of FanFiction. This is SuperAvengerMan. Doing my first fanfiction story. This story will be about a huge crossover of a ton of known faces of my favorite things. Some from shows, cartoons, comics and video games. Feat. Batman Brave/Bold, Mario, SpongeBob, Sonic, Kingdom Hearts and many more! Let the adventure begin!
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

**(In Gotham City . . .)**

**"Batman is going after Lex Luthor to prevent the terror he will be causing."**

**Batman- Lex! I will not allow you to cause terror in Gotham City!**

**Lex- *Laughs* I'm afraid you're too late, Batman! For I have created an army!**

**"Lex's army are the other supervillains; The Joker, The Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Boomerang Man, Two-Face and Scarecrow."**

**Batman- Not bad, Lex! I too, have an army. But I perferred them as my allies!**

**"Batman's friends came; Green Arrow, Blue Beetle, Plastic Man, Aquaman, the Flash and Superman."**

**Two-Face- Darn it! You heroes always need to ruin everything!**

**Blue Beetle- What? Um, you villains want to cause violence, that is so not cool!**

**Plastic Man- You know we'll beat you!**

**Penguin- Why we outta-**

**Lex- Now, now! Let's not get too cocky! You fools don't know what we have prepared for you! Especially for you, Superman!**

**Superman- And that is . . .**

**Lex- This!**

**Batman- A machine? How will that stop us?**

**Boomerang Man- Yeah Lex. How is that machine going to stop them?**

**Lex- I'm glad you asked. You see for the past two weeks, I started building this machine for any evil being to come here and team up with us to defeat you lousy heroes!**

**Flash- Whatever! We heroes can take on anything!**

**Aquaman- Anything indeed!**

**Lex- Suit yourselves!**

**"Lex started to activate the machine to bring the evil being to them."**

***POOF***

**Everyone- What the . . .**

**Zim- Uhhh . . . My head!**

**GIR- Let's do it, again!**

**Boomerang Man- Nice going, Lex! Instead of bringing us a group of villains, you brought us a group of cowards, instead!**

**Zim- Who are you calling a group of cowards?! What about you guys with your stupid Halloween costumes! You're the ones who are a group of cowards!**

**Lex- That's it! Attack them!**

**Zim- Uh oh! GIR! Minimoose! Let's get out of here!**

**GIR- Yes, my master!**

**"Zim, GIR and Minimoose started to flee from the villains."**

**Batman- Follow the alien, the robot and the floating moose!**

**"Batman and his friends went on following Zim and his crew. Leaving the villains."**

**Lex- Curses!**

**"In the city . . ."**

**Batman- Wait!**

**Zim- Eh? Were you following us?!**

**Batman- Yes. Now can you answer our question, who are you?**

**Zim- I AM ZIM!**

**Blue Beetle- Okay . . . Who are those with you?**

**Zim- This is GIR and that's Minimoose!**

**GIR- I love waffles!**

**Zim- Now who are you people?**

**Batman- I'm Batman.**

**Blue Beetle- Name's Blue Beetle.**

**Green Arrow- I am Green Arrow.**

**Aquaman- My name's Aquaman.**

**Flash- The name's Flash.**

**Plastic Man- I am Plastic Man.**

**Superman- And my name is Superman.**

**Zim- Super?!**

**Batman- Now that we introduced ourselves, let's head to the Batcave!**

**"Meanwhile with the villains . . ."**

**Lex- That should be good enough!**

**Mr. Freeze- You've improved it, right?**

**Lex- Yes. Now let's test it!**

**"Lex started activating the machine, once again. Three light balls started flashing and went to random places in Gotham City."**

**Penguin- What were those?**

**Lex- Those had different kinds of heroes and are going to different locations in Gotham City.**

**Joker- You're kidding, right? They have heroes inside!**

**Lex- Do not worry! I have a plan!**

**"Back with the heroes at the Batcave . . ."**

**Batman- It seems Zim and his allies are from another dimension.**

**Green Arrow- What? Another dimension?**

**Batman- Well, more than over 10 dimensions to be exact.**

**Blue Beetle- You're kidding, right? More than over 10 dimensions?**

**Batman- Yes.**

**GIR- Do they have puppies?**

**Everybody- . . .**

**Superman- I'm sure there are so many puppies in the dimensions.**

**"Just then, the computer caused an alert alarm . . ."**

**Zim- What is that?!**

**Batman- What? Three lightballs are heading to different locations in Gotham City!**

**Aquaman- Look! One of them's coming 'tourse us!**

**GIR- Oh, you mean that?**

**Everybody- What the . . .?**

***POOF***

**Flash- It's a . . . Woodpecker?**

**Batman- It says here that woodpecker is from one of the dimensions!**

**Woody- Ah . . . What happened?**

**Green Arrow- A talking woodpecker?**

**Zim- Impossible!**

**Woody- Oh hi. I'm Woody Woodpecker. What are your names?**

**(With the villains . . .)**

**Lex- That should do it! Here we go!**

**"Lex activated the machine, once more."**

***POOF***

**Frieza- Huh? What am I doing here?!**

**Darth Vader- What is this?**

**Lex- Grettings, fellow villains!**

**Frieza- Who are you?!**

**Lex- Pardon, but do you two know this Luke Skywalker and Goku?**

**Frieza- WHAT?! You know Kakarot?!**

**Darth Vader- How do you know about Luke Skywalker?**

**(With the heroes . . .)**

**Woody- Woah. Over 10 dimensions with a ton of superheroes and supervillains?**

**Batman- Yes. And we need all the help we can get to stop the villains from causing damage to all of them!**

**Woody- . . . I'm in! When do we start?**

**Green Arrow- How about right now?**

**Woody- Sure. Why not?**

**Batman- Okay! Let's go!**

**(Meanwhile in Gotham City . . .)**

**"The two light balls are going to the same direction in the city."**

***POOF***

**Luke- Ow, my head. What happened? R2! R2, are you okay?**

**R2-D2- *Robot Noises***

**Luke- Oh good! Where are we?**

**R2-D2- *Robot Noises***

**Luke- What is that?**

***POOF***

**Luke- C'mon R2!**

**{A few minutes later . . .}**

***POOF***

**"Luke and R2 went to the direction of the lightball and found a man laying in the street."**

**Luke- Sir! Sir! Are you alright? Can you hear me?**

**Goku- Yes. Yes. I'm okay, son. Wait, you're not Gohan!**

**Luke- I don't know who Gohan is, but allow me to introduce myself. My name is Luke Skywalker.**

**Goku- Nice to meet you Luke! My name is Goku.**

**R2-D2- *Robot Noises***

**Goku- Wow. Cool robot you got there!**

**Luke- Oh R2? Yeah, he's pretty cool.**

**Goku- Hmmm . . . C'mon Luke, let's go have a look around. We may get some help.**

**Luke- Sure thing. Let's get going, R2.**

**(With the villains . . .)**

**Frieza- Okay, I'm in! Just because I want it to be easy to defeat Kakarot!**

**Darth Vader- I shall join in, as well.**

**Boomerang Man- Good.**

***BOOM***

**Batman- Lex! You will stop all of this, right now!**

**Joker- *Laughs* Now you ARE too late! We got two better villains to defeat you all!**

**Darth Vader- You don't have the chance to defeat against the force!**

**Superman- What are you waiting for? Let's have it!**

**"The heroes and villains started to fight. Until the battle was over . . ."**

**Blue Beetle- How are they so strong?**

**Lex- *Laughs* We've been waiting for a long time for this!**

**Goku- KA- ME- CHA- ME-**

**Lex- What the . . .?**

**Goku- CHA!**

**Frieza- Kakarot!**

**Goku- Frieza!**

**Darth Vader- Luke Skywalker!**

**Luke- Father . . .**

**Everybody- WHAT?!**

**Batman- Everyone, retreat! You two with the robot! Come with us!**

**Goku- Sure thing! Oh. And Frieza, it's GOKU! Get it right!**

**"The heroes managed to escape."**

**Penguin- CURSES!**

**Lex- No, do not get mad! My plan's not finished, yet. *Laughs***

**"To be continued . . ."**

**Characters Present:**

**Batman**

**Green Arrow**

**Blue Beetle**

**Plastic Man**

**Aquaman**

**Flash**

**Superman**

**Lex Luthor**

**Joker**

**Penguin**

**Mr. Freeze**

**Boomerang Man**

**Two-Face**

**Scarecrow**

**Invader Zim**

**GIR**

**Minimoose**

**Woody Woodpecker**

**Luke Skywalker**

**R2-D2**

**Darth Vader**

**Goku**

**Frieza**

**Characters by:**

**DC**

**Nickelodeon**

**Universal**

**Lucasfilm (and Disney)**

**FUNimation**


	2. New Heroes, New Villains

**Chapter Two: New Heroes, New Villains**

**Batman- There we go! Let's try it!**

**"Batman started to activate the new machine he built."**

***POOF***

**Mario- What? What happened?**

**Sonic- Where the heck am I?**

**Spider-Man- Something tells me this is going to be bad.**

**Sora- Riku? Where'd you go? Where did I go?**

**Superman- Welcome all!**

**Sonic- Who are you all?**

**Luigi- Mario, what's going on?**

**Yoshi- Yoshi! Yoshi! (Yeah! This is not good!)**

**Goku- Wait. Batman, that's only people from four dimensions. Where's the other one?**

**"Suddenly . . ."**

**Godzilla- *Roars***

**Blue Beetle- Woah! That's a big dinosaur!**

**Sora- Oh no! He's going to attack us!**

**"Just about they're going to get attacked by Godzilla, GIR quickly made a move! Both the robot and the monster started communicating with each other!"**

**GIR- His name is the King of the Monsters. Also known as Godzilla.**

**Zim- . . . GIR, how did you communicated with him?**

**GIR- You don't remember, master? Last week, you got me the "All-Language Communication Program." That way I can talk to any species.**

**Zim- . . . I don't remember programming that.**

**Luke- Well, thank goodness you did!**

**Batman- Indeed! Now then, all of you don't happen to be Mario, Sonic, Spider-Man and Sora? Godzilla is already here. Thanks to GIR.**

**Mario- That's right! It's-a-me, Mario!**

**Sonic- Yep! Sonic's the name, speed's my game!**

**Spider-Man- You got the right guy! Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is right here!**

**Sora- Of course! My name's Sora!**

**Batman- Now let me explain.**

**(With the villains . . .)**

**Lex- Let's do this again!**

**"Lex is activating the machine."**

***POOF***

**Venom- Eh? What is this?**

**Ansem- What am I doing here?**

**Dr. Eggman- This isn't the Death Egg!**

**Chucky- Somebody better tell me what's going on or I'll kill all of you!**

**Bowser- Kamek, this isn't what I asked for!**

**Kamek- But sire, I didn't do this!**

**Frieza- That wizard is right. It was Lex who brought you all here!**

**Lex- I am Lex Luthor. Welcome!**

**Bowser- Okay Kamek, you survive. As for you, what makes you think you can just bring the King of all Koopas here?!**

**Venom- Yeah! You better start talking!**

**Lex- Perhaps all of you don't know that Mario, Sonic, Spider-Man, Sora and Godzilla are here.**

**Everybody- WHAT?!**

**King Ghidorah- *Roars***

**"Lex is now using a communicating device to talk to King Ghidorah."**

**Lex- There! Now you know!**

**Chucky- Hey! What about us?**

**Lex- Let me get to explaining.**

**(Meanwhile at an elementary school . . .)**

**"The school bell started to ring."**

**Calvin- Goodbye school! Hello summer vacation!**

**"Calvin went home to work with Hobbes on a new invention."**

**Calvin- Mom! Dad! I'm ho-**

**"Hobbes tackled on Calvin like he always does when Calvin comes back from school."**

**Calvin- Hobbes, aren't you tired of doing the same stupid trick?!**

**Hobbes- I'm sorry Calvin. Anyway, are you ready to start building the machine?**

**Calvin- Hey, the machine. I almost forgot.**

**"As Calvin gets inside . . ."**

**Calvin- Hi mom. Hi dad.**

**Calvin's Mom- Hello Calvin. How was your last day of school?**

**Calvin- Actually, it was pretty well.**

**Calvin's Dad- So son, what are you going to do since now you're free from school?**

**Calvin- Hobbes and I are going to build on a new machine that'll take us to any dimension! I'll be upstairs.**

**Calvin's Dad- Have fun, son!**

**Calvin's Mom- Do you think our child is using too much of his imagination?**

**Calvin's Dad- Oh c'mon honey. Let the boy have all the imagination he wants! Like do you remember the time he told us a story about how gravity was pulling him up?**

**(In Calvin's room . . .)**

**Calvin- There! It's all finished!**

**Hobbes- Alright, let's go!**

**"As the boy and his tiger friend hop on their box, they started to test it."**

***POOF***

**Calvin- Woah, it really worked! But where are we?**

**Hobbes- You mean you don't know where we are?**

**Calvin- Oh. It looks like we're in a place called Teensie Forest.**

**Hobbes- How do you know?**

**Calvin- I used the broken GameBoy so that it can tell us what place we're in and what kinds of people there are.**

**Hobbes- Wow. You have a creative mind!**

**Calvin- Thanks!**

**"Just then, some of Mr. Dark's minions are hiding in a bush, spying on Calvin and Hobbes! Same with Rayman and his friends."**

**Globox- Hey Rayman, look!**

**Rayman- Hey, it's a kid . . . With a tiger.**

**Minion #1- Stop right there, boy and tiger!**

**Calvin- Oh man! We're in trouble, now!**

**Teensie #1- Oh no! They need our help!**

**Rayman- Mosquito time!**

**Minion #2- Come with us!**

**Hobbes- Just leave us alone!**

**Rayman- Yeah, you heard him!**

**Minions- It's Rayman!**

**Calvin- Rayman?**

**Rayman- What are you guys waiting for? Hop on!**

**Hobbes- Can we trust these guys, Calvin?**

**Calvin- Hmmm . . . Yes! Let's go!**

**Globox- Hurry!**

**"Calvin hopped on Rayman's mosquito and Hobbes hopped on Globox's mosquito."**

**Calvin- Wait, our box!**

**Teensie #2- We'll get it!**

**"Both the Teensies managed to get the box."**

**Rayman- So long, suckers! Tell Mr. Dark he needs to learn something called "respect!"**

**Minion #3- Curse you, Rayman!**

**(Later . . . )**

**Rayman- Are you two alright?**

**Calvin- Yeah. Thanks for saving us. (. . .) Rayman, was it?**

**Rayman- Yep. That's my name. That's Globox and these are two of our Teensie friends.**

**Globox- Nice to meet you guys!**

**Hobbes- Nice to meet you, too! My name's Hobbes.**

**Calvin- And I'm Calvin.**

**Teensie #1- Pardon, but why is this box important?**

**Calvin- Oh yeah. That's our machine that'll take us to any dimension. And it worked!**

**Rayman- Woah! You're like a genius!**

**Calvin- Thanks! "Like?"**

**"Hobbes's stomach started to rumble."**

**Hobbes- Man, I've never this hungry in my life.**

**Globox- Yeah I'm kind of hungry, too.**

**Rayman- Let's go get something to eat. I think there's a tree with some fruit.**

**Calvin- Fruit? *Breathes* Well, I don't wanna die of starvation.**

**(Back with the heroes . . .)**

**Mario- Mamma-Mia! More than over 10 dimensions?**

**Batman- Yes. And all of you have to help us on keeping all of the dimensions safe!**

**Sonic- Don't worry, my good man! We'll all help!**

**Goku- You will?**

**Sora- You better believe it! No dimension is gonna get destroyed on my- I mean, our watch!**

**Spider-Man- We'll do it! For the people in those dimensions, as well!**

**Godzilla- *Roars calmly***

**Yoshi- Yoshi! Yoshi! (I want in!)**

**Luigi- Not even if the villains will try to conquer all of them!**

**Mario- None of us may be that powerful, but together; we can be powerful!**

**Zim- I'm not gonna cry!**

**Blue Beetle- Awesome! Let's go into some the dimensions!**

***BOOM***

**Lex- Not so fast, Batman! We even have better villains who will defeat you all!**

**Batman- Oh really? Take a look of our new friends!**

**Mario- Bowser!**

**Bowser- Mario!**

**Sora- Ansem!**

**Ansem- Sora!**

**Spider-Man- Venom!**

**Venom- Spider-Man!**

**Sonic- Eggman!**

**Dr. Eggman- Sonic!**

**Godzilla- *Roars***

**King Ghidorah- *Roars***

**GIR- King Ghidorah?**

**Blue Beetle- A doll?**

**Chucky- Don't mess with the Chuck!**

**Scarecrow- How did you get those people!**

**Luke- Our newest invention.**

**Penguin- Now you've done it!**

**Lex- Attack them all!**

**(The heroes and villains have another battle. The heroes were winning, as for the villains . . . Not so much.)**

**Plastic Man- Looks like we're more stronger!**

**Lex- Retreat!**

**Sonic- You better run away! You mess with us, we mess with you more badly!**

**Batman- Now that that's done, let's go to one of the dimensions.**

**Woody- I thought you'd never said so!**

**Mario- But what about Godzilla? He's too big for the machine.**

**Batman- Don't worry, Mario. I also built this, a shrink-ray. Let's test it.**

**"Batman uses the shrink-ray on Godzilla, as the King of the Monsters starts to shrink down his size."**

**Godzilla- *Roars calmly***

**GIR- He says he likes it!**

**Aquaman- Good! Where to, Batman?**

**Blue Beetle- So many dimensions . . .**

**Batman- Let's go to here!**

***POOF***

**(To be continued . . .)**

**Characters Present:**

**Batman**

**Green Arrow**

**Blue Beetle**

**Plastic Man**

**Aquaman**

**Flash**

**Superman**

**Lex Luthor**

**Joker**

**Penguin**

**Mr. Freeze**

**Boomerang Man**

**Two-Face**

**Scarecrow**

**Invader Zim**

**GIR**

**Minimoose**

**Woody Woodpecker**

**Luke Skywalker**

**R2-D2**

**Darth Vader**

**Goku**

**Frieza**

**Mario**

**Luigi**

**Yoshi**

**Bowser**

**Kamek**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Dr. Eggman**

**Sora**

**Ansem**

**Spider-Man**

**Venom**

**Godzilla**

**King Ghidorah**

**Calvin**

**Hobbes**

**Calvin's Parents**

**Rayman**

**Globox**

**Teensies #1 and #2**

**Mosquitos**

**Mr. Dark's Minions**

**Characters by:**

**DC**

**Nickelodeon**

**Universal**

**Lucasfilm (and Disney)**

**FUNimation**

**Nintendo**

**Sega**

**Marvel**

**Square Enix**

**Toho**

**Watterson**

**Ubisoft**


	3. Turtlenapped

**Chapter Three: Turtlenapped**

**"Down in the sewers of New York City, we have a group of heroic turtles who stop mutated creatures from destroying the city. But as for today, things are gotta be different for them."**

**Michelangelo- Look what I got, dudes!**

**Donatello- Pizza? Again?**

**Leonardo- I thought you liked pizza, Donatello.**

**Raphael- I know I do!**

**Donatello- I do, Leonardo, it's just we've been eating pizza for months.**

**Raphael- More for us, then!**

**Leonardo- Stay here, if you want. I'm going to eat some slices.**

**Donatello- Hey! Save some for me, fellas!**

**Splinter- Good day, my sons.**

**Turtles- Good day, sensei.**

**?- Now!**

**"The sewer became all into a flash of light."**

**Splinter- Is everyone alright? . . . Leonardo? Raphael? Michelangelo? Donatello? My sons!**

**"In Teensie Forest, Calvin and Hobbes were having a great time getting along with Rayman and his friends."**

**Calvin- Man, this is the best fruit I've ever eaten!**

**Hobbes- I know! I already ate 8 of these fruit. But I want some more!**

**Rayman- I'm glad you two like this fruit. But save some fruit for us.**

***POOF***

**Batman- We're here!**

**"As Batman and his friends get off the machine, they saw Calvin, Rayman and their friends eating the fruit."**

**Plastic Man- Is that a kid, a tiger and some weird-looking creatures?**

**Superman- Says here that boy and his tiger don't belong here. And those other people live here.**

**Mario- Then I say we-a-go ask them if they want to help us.**

**Goku- Agreed!**

**"Rayman was going to eat another fruit but was stopped by the other team."**

**Rayman- What the heck? Who are they?**

**Teensie #2- Woah! They're heading over here!**

**Hobbes- What do we do?**

**Rayman- Everybody, play cool.**

**Sonic- What's going on, guys?**

**"They all were just being quiet."**

**Flash- Don't talk much, do ya?**

**"They still stood silent."**

**Spider-Man- Wait. You guys we're bad guys, do you?**

**Luke- Really? There's no need to get scared. We're actually good.**

**"Calvin ran up to his machine to check the GameBoy if they're good or bad."**

**Calvin- *Phew* It's alright, guys! They are who they said! They're cool!**

**Rayman- Oh wow, really? I'm sorry. It was me who suggested to be like this.**

**Blue Beetle- Nah man, it's good. Some of us do look kind of weird.**

**Yoshi- Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi! (What's that supposed to mean?)**

**Batman- Anyway, here's what's going to happen.**

**(Later . . .)**

**Calvin- Gee, more than over 10 dimensions. Never saw that one coming.**

**Sora- Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask, how do you know that we're good guys?**

**Globox- This child said that he used that box to make a machine that can take him and his tiger friend to any dimension.**

**Calvin- Yes, I used that box to take us to any dimension.**

**Sora- Wow! You're like a scientist!**

**Calvin- Thank you. Please don't tell me you also said, "like."**

**Batman- Not bad, kid. Check out my machine.**

**Calvin- I say it looks rad!**

**Woody- What's that up in the sky?**

**"A ship is landing from the sky and into the ground. The door opens with a familiar face to Zim . . ."**

**Zim- *Gasps* Snor Lorr!**

**Snor Lorr- Zim! We meet again!**

**Mario- Zim, you know this guy?**

**Zim- Snor Lorr is an owner of a fast food restaurant in another planet and forced me to be an employee of his!**

**Snor Lorr- And I still remembered that! For what you did, I owe you a knuckle sandwich.**

**Sonic- One problem, there's 27 of us and only one of you! We formed a big team that fast? Man, that's fast like my speed! But still, you'll lose!**

**Snor Lorr- That's what you think, blue hedgehog!**

**"Out came an evil warrior who looks like a samurai. It was the Shredder!"**

**Shredder- I am Shredder!**

**"Everybody became silent."**

**Spider-Man- So what? You just shredd papers into skinny lines?**

**Shredder- How dare you?!**

**Calvin- Um, you did say you're "the Shredder," right? Because that's what shredders do. How does that insult you?**

**Shredder- Enough! I am the evil master of martial artists!**

**Goku- Martial artists? I too, know about those kinds of techniques! With some powerful techniques, as well!**

**Shredder- Let's see, if you're right!**

**Batman- Let's do this, everyone!**

**"Everybody started to fight. All except for Hobbes and Globox."**

**Hobbes- Hey Globox, let's go check inside! Maybe we can find something useful.**

**Globox- Okay! Let's get going!**

**"Hobbes and Globox went inside the ship. With a surprise waiting for them."**

**Globox- Nothing here.**

**Hobbes- Or here.**

**Globox- We better hurry! Those two villains are defeating our friends!**

**Hobbes- WHAT?! Two are beating against twenty-five!**

**Globox- I was shocked, too. That's impossible!**

**Hobbes- Hey Globox, I think you need to see this.**

**Globox- Woah! What are they?**

**Hobbes- They look like turtles. I think they're on our side.**

**Globox- How can you think that?**

**Hobbes- Can't you see their arms and legs hunged up?**

**Globox- Good point.**

**Hobbes- Hey. Can you hear me?**

**"The turtle heroes began waking up."**

**Leonardo- What happened?**

**Michelangelo- Look out! It's a tiger and a . . . What are you?**

**Globox- My name's Globox.**

**Hobbes- And I'm Hobbes.**

**Donatello- Why are we here?**

**Raphael- What do you want from us?**

**"Hobbes found a device that can free the turtles."**

**Leonardo- Ouch! Thanks!**

**Hobbes- Now can you help us? Our friends are being attacked by two bad guys called, Snor Lorr and the Shredder.**

**Raphael- Shredder?! I knew he was up to this!**

**Hobbes- You know him?**

**Donatello- He's our arch-nemesis!**

**Leonardo- Where are they?!**

**"Back outside . . ."**

**Goku- *Pants* How can a guy be so strong?**

**Snor Lorr- Destroy them all! Except the alien.**

**Shredder- With pleasure!**

**Zim- No! I can't work with you, anymore!**

**Leonardo- Shredder! Take this!**

**"The turtles attacked the Shredder all on one."**

**Shredder- Turtles!**

**Snor Lorr- How did they escaped?!**

**Hobbes- Globox and I sneaked into your ship and freed them to help us!**

**Shredder- Curse you all!**

**Snor Lorr- This isn't over, Zim!**

**Zim- That's what you think!**

**"Snor Lorr and the Shredder escaped from the heroes and went to another location."**

**Luigi- Wow. Thanks.**

**Michelangelo- They helped us, we help your's!**

**Batman- You're good guys, right?**

**Leonardo- Yes, we are. We did saved your lives from our arch-nemesis trying to kill you, didn't we?**

**Batman- Fair enough. I think you need to come with us in order to save our dimensions.**

**Donatello- Wait, what?**

**Sonic- Yeah, we can really use some more help!**

**Leonardo- Okay. Why not? We'll join in.**

**Batman- So, it's settled! Everybody onto the machine.**

**Mario- So Godzilla can still go small, but there isn't enough room for all of us, now.**

**Calvin- Not a problem, Mario. My machine can still go to any dimension.**

**Mario- Oh yeah, you said so. Okie-dokie.**

**Calvin- Where to, exactly?**

**Batman- Gotham City.**

**Calvin- Gotham City, got it!**

**"As everybody got on the machines, Rayman said his final words before leaving."**

**Rayman- See you soon, Teensie Forest.**

**Batman- Here we go!**

***POOF***

**(To be continued . . .)**

**Characters Present:**

**Batman**

**Green Arrow**

**Blue Beetle**

**Plastic Man**

**Aquaman**

**Flash**

**Superman**

**Invader Zim**

**GIR**

**Minimoose**

**Snor Lorr**

**Woody Woodpecker**

**Luke Skywalker**

**R2-D2**

**Goku**

**Mario**

**Luigi**

**Yoshi**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Sora**

**Spider-Man**

**Godzilla**

**Calvin**

**Hobbes**

**Rayman**

**Globox**

**Teensies #1 and #2**

**Leonardo**

**Raphael**

**Michelangelo**

**Donatello**

**Splinter**

**Shredder**

**Characters by:**

**DC**

**Nickelodeon**

**Universal**

**Lucasfilm**

**FUNimation**

**Nintendo**

**Sega**

**Marvel**

**Square Enix**

**Toho**

**Watterson**

**Ubisoft**


	4. Bad?

**Chapter Four: Bad?**

**Plastic Man- So you four beat mutated creatures to protect the city and the people in it?**

**Michelangelo- That's what we do. Ninja Style!**

**Goku- Well, it's great to have you here on our team.**

**Leonardo- It sure is.**

**Sonic- Hey bat dude. Any luck for new people?**

**Batman- Gentlemen, I think there's two dimensions with their heroes needing our help.**

**Aquaman- What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!**

**"Everyone gets on both machines and heads to their next location."**

**Spider-Man- Who are we looking for, exactly?**

**Batman- We need to find a rabbit and a duck in this neighborhood.**

**GIR- Oh. You mean them?**

**"GIR points at the rabbit and the duck. They both happen to be Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck!"**

**Batman- You two! Are you Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck?**

**Bugs Bunny- Yes. Yes, we are. WHO ASKS?!**

**Daffy- Yeah! What do you want?**

**Sonic- Woah. Woah. Chill out, guys.**

**Sora- We just want to ask you if-**

**Bugs Bunny- Scram! Oh wait a second, we'll scram!**

**"Something doesn't seem right with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. How can they be so cruel?"**

**Calvin- Are you sure it's them we need?**

**Batman- Positive!**

**Mario- Then why do they behave in a bad attitude?**

**Teensie #1- And they look weird. Black and white skin, red eyes and being mean.**

**Batman- That's not how they look like. The computer says they're just ordinary people. And their colors don't look like that. They're under a spell.**

**Superman- Should we follow them?**

**Batman- Indeed. If we fight them, they'll be out of the spell.**

**Mario- Let's-a-go!**

**"Our heroes were chasing after Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck to help them be back to their usual selves. After an hour of long chasing, they were cured from the spell."**

**Blue Beetle- Look! Their colors are changing!**

**Bugs Bunny- What happened?**

**Daffy- Did I go somewhere?**

**Sora- Are you two, alright?**

**Bugs Bunny- Yes, we're fine. Wait, who are you people?**

**Batman- I'm Batman. Please tell me, what was the last thing you two remembered?**

**Bugs Bunny- Well . . .**

**FLASHBACK**

**"Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck were at the mall buying some items."**

**Daffy- I hope this is the last item we'll need!**

**Bugs Bunny- Daffy, this is our first item. We still need some more materials in our list.**

**Daffy- . . . You're despicable!**

**?- *Laughs***

**Bugs Bunny- Did you hear something?**

**Daffy- You mean like a creepy laugh?**

**Bugs Bunny- Yeah, that's exactly what I heard.**

**?- *Laughs***

**Bugs Bunny- *Gasps* It's right in front of us!**

**Daffy- A floating turtle?**

**Kamek- I'm a Magikoopa! Have some of this!**

**"Kamek casts a spell on Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck which causes the both of them to change their colors and be cruel!"**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Bugs Bunny- And that's all I remember.**

**"Mario and Luigi started staring at each other."**

**Mario/Luigi- It was Kamek.**

**Daffy- Who?**

**Spider-Man- It's a long story.**

**Bugs Bunny- Go ahead. Tell us.**

**Batman- As you can see . . .**

**(Later . . .)**

**Bugs Bunny- And you want us to be part of your team to save our homeworlds?**

**Batman- Yes.**

**Bugs Bunny- . . . Okay. I'll join!**

**Daffy- We're all despicable! I'll join in, too.**

**Green Arrow- Great! We should get going to the next dimension. Right, Batman?**

**Batman- You're right! We need to help the people in the other dimension! Let's get going!**

***POOF***

**Luigi- Wow! Look at these people!**

**Spider-Man- Are we in a cartoon world?**

**Rayman- Who do we need to find, Batman?**

**Batman- A cat and a fish.**

**GIR- There they are!**

**"GIR was pointing at Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson."**

**Zim- Good eye, GIR!**

**Batman- Hey cat and fish! We can use some of your-**

**Gumball- Back off!**

**Darwin- Go mind your own business!**

**Goku- Not again!**

**Sonic- No way they'll be escaping!**

**"Sonic started to tackle on Gumball and Darwin, multiple times."**

**Sonic- That should do it!**

**Gumball- Ow . . . What the what?**

**Darwin- My head . . .**

**Luke- You fellas, alright?**

**Gumball- Who are you guys?**

**Mario- Don't worry, kids. We are-a-superheroes!**

**Gumball- . . . Superheroes! Darwin, our wish came true!**

**Darwin- I know! I know! It finally came true!**

**FLASHBACK**

**Gumball- Star. Please make this wish come true.**

**Darwin- We would like to hang out with superheroes.**

**Gumball- And we would like to fight crime with them.**

**Gumball/Darwin- Thank you!**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Bugs Bunny- Were you two attacked by a floating turtle or a "Magikoopa?"**

**Gumball- How did you know that?**

**Bugs Bunny- We've been attacked by the same guy.**

**Batman- Would anyone like to tell them what's going to happen?**

**"Everyone stood silent."**

**Batman- Do I have to explain everything to everybody?**

**(Later . . .)**

**Gumball- So when do we start?**

**Aquaman- Getting prepared, huh?**

**Darwin- BECAUSE THIS IS A WISH COME TRUE!**

**Spider-Man- Okay . . .**

**Goku- Heading back to the machine, right?**

**Batman- Yes.**

***POOF***

**Bugs Bunny- So this is the Batcave, you were talking about?**

**Batman- Yes.**

***BOOM***

**Bowser- Mario! You and your new idiotic friends will not prevent us from ruling over the dimensions! Koopa Bros.! Get over here!**

**"The Koopa Bros. came out."**

**Koopa Bros.- Bros., ready for action!**

**Boomerang Man- Are the rest of you ready, as well?**

**Frieza- Goku. Or is it Kakarot? Oh wait, it is Kakarot!**

**Venom- *Laughs* You don't have a chance to stop us!**

**Kamek- Drat! They're cured from the spell!**

**Bugs Bunny- It's you!**

**Gumball- What's your problem? What do you want from us?**

**Kamek- You four are also heroes. If you think you're not, that's what you think!**

**Mario- Kamek, you're nothing more but a brutal coward! Casting a spell on innocent people. What's wrong with you?**

**Kamek- Mario! I see you got Luigi and Yoshi by your side!**

**Luigi- I got a better idea! Why don't you villains just leave all of worlds alone? Ever thought of that for a new life?**

**Bowser- SHUT UP, GREEN STACHE!**

**Goku- Frieza! I'm tired of you getting my name wrong! Vegeta is fine, but you are making me angry! What happens if I get YOUR name wrong by calling you another name?! Like Fri-za or Frie-a?!**

**Frieza- I AM LORD FRIEZA! AND I WILL NOT BE INSULTED BY A STUBBORN SAIYAN!**

**Batman- You shall not rule our dimensions! We'll stop you! No matter what!**

**"Our heroes were fighting with some of the villains to prove to them that they won't give up!"**

**Bowser- Retreat!**

**Koopa Bros.- Yes sir!**

**Frieza- Fine. I shall now call you, Goku.**

**Goku- I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this but . . . Thank you, Frieza.**

**Sonic- That was . . . Unexpected.**

**Donatello- Really unexpected.**

**(Outside the Batcave . . .)**

**"Boomerang Man was talking to Lex with a walkie-talkie."**

**Boomerang Man- The mine's in there, Lex.**

**Walkie-Talkie (Lex)- Good. (Pushes a button)**

**(Inside the Batcave . . .)**

***BOOM***

**Calvin- RAYMAN, LOOK OUT!**

**Rayman- Huh?**

**"Calvin quickly made a move to save his new friend."**

**Rayman- Calvin . . . You saved my life!**

**Calvin- What are friends for?**

**Luke- What's this?**

**Superman- This looks like an explosive mine. One that Lex may have been saving.**

**Sora- You don't think-**

**Batman- Yes. Those few villains who came to fight us may have put that explosive mine in here for one of us to be killed.**

**Leonardo- How can those people be so cruel and violent?**

**Batman- I don't know.**

**"Batman looks around the Batcave on how much more than a mess it is."**

**Batman- I'm afraid we can't use the Batcave anymore. Does anyone else know a good place to be? Like a base?**

**Zim- You're looking at the alien who has one!**

**Green Arrow- So . . . You have one?**

**Zim- Of course I do! It's my place!**

**GIR- Let's go back home!**

**Teensie #1- Okay!**

**Daffy- This is despicable!**

**Globox- Oh c'mon Daffy! It can't too bad.**

**Batman- It won't be bad at all.**

**Zim- Here we go!**

***POOF***

**(To be continued . . .)**

**Characters Present:**

**Batman**

**Green Arrow**

**Blue Beetle**

**Plastic Man**

**Aquaman**

**Flash**

**Superman**

**Lex Luthor**

**Boomerang Man**

**Invader Zim**

**GIR**

**Minimoose**

**Woody Woodpecker**

**Luke Skywalker**

**R2-D2**

**Goku**

**Frieza**

**Mario**

**Luigi**

**Yoshi**

**Bowser**

**Kamek**

**Koopa Bros.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Sora**

**Spider-Man**

**Venom**

**Godzilla**

**Calvin**

**Hobbes**

**Rayman**

**Globox**

**Teensies #1 and #2**

**Leonardo**

**Raphael**

**Michelangelo**

**Donatello**

**Bugs Bunny**

**Daffy Duck**

**Gumball Watterson**

**Darwin Watterson**

**Characters by:**

**DC**

**Nickelodeon**

**Universal**

**Lucasfilm**

**FUNimation**

**Nintendo**

**Sega**

**Marvel**

**Square Enix**

**Toho**

**Watterson**

**Ubisoft**

**Warner Bros.**

**Cartoon Network**


	5. Eggbushed

**Chapter Five: Eggbushed**

***POOF***

**Zim- Here we are! Welcome to my base!**

**Batman- Not bad.**

**Sonic- Yeah. This is really cool!**

**Flash- What's all that?**

**Zim- These are screens that can show some locations of the neighborhood.**

**Hobbes- Are there any criminals that come here to take you?**

**Zim- No. Actually, there's a stupid big-headed child who comes to capture me on video for everyone to see.**

**Mario- Welp, is there anybody who-a-needs some help?**

**Batman- Wow. There isn't.**

**Leonardo- Should we go to another place?**

**Batman- Or . . . We can split up into teams and go to different dimensions.**

**Spider-Man- That's actually not a bad idea.**

**Rayman- Yeah. Let's do that plan!**

**Bugs Bunny- But who with who?**

**Batman- We'll all split up into three teams. Zim, Luigi, Yoshi, Hobbes, Blue Beetle, Goku, Gumball, Darwin and Spider-Man, all of you will stay here. Raphael, Sonic, Bugs Bunny, Daffy, Luke, R2-D2, Green Arrow, Superman, Plastic Man, Rayman and the Teensies will go to a few dimensions and find some people and useful materials that will help us along the journey. Mario, Calvin, GIR, Minimoose, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Aquaman, Plastic Man, Flash, Woody, Sora and Godzilla, all of you are with me.**

**Green Arrow- Sounds like a plan!**

**Sonic- One problem, Blue Beetle knows how to use your machine, Batman but he doesn't know how to use Calvin's machine.**

**Batman- That's right. I guess the group I'm in will have to go on Calvin's machine, then.**

**Calvin- Okay. Oh wait! Batman, you also mentioned us about the shrink-ray, does it contain an increasing size as well?**

**Batman- Of course. Why?**

**Calvin- May I borrow it?**

**Batman- Okay.**

**"Calvin set the shrink-ray from decreasing to increasing. Zaps at his machine, which caused the box to grow bigger."**

**Calvin- There! Now there's room for all of us!**

**Mario- Way to go, Calvin!**

**Sora- I'll take back the "like" word I said, before.**

**Rayman- Yeah, so will I.**

**Calvin- Thank you!**

**Donatello- Are we going or what?**

**Batman- Okay! Okay!**

**"The teams all went to different locations."**

***POOF***

**"Our first team arrived in Mobius, where Sonic lives."**

**Sonic- *Breathes* Mobius.**

**Luke- Mobius?**

**Sonic- This place is where I live.**

**Superman- Oh really?**

**Sonic- Yep. *Thinks* I think we should go look for the Chaos Emeralds.**

**Bugs Bunny- Chaos Emeralds?**

**Sonic- Chaos Emeralds are powerful jewels that can give us some strong power.**

**Green Arrow- Wow! Did you used them, before?**

**Sonic- Let's just say, I've used them multiple times since there were so many enemies who were stronger than me. So yes.**

**?- You even used them on me and my robots!**

**Sonic- I know that voice!**

**Dr. Eggman- Of course you did! It was me!**

**Sonic- Eggman!**

**Superman- You again!**

**Daffy- Who's the fat ball?**

**Dr. Eggman- WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU BLACK-FEATHERED COCK DUCKBILL?!**

**Daffy- You're despicable!**

**Dr. Eggman- No matter! You and your new useless friends will not stop me and the villains from conquering the worlds!**

**Sonic- Say what you want, Egghead! We'll still stop you!**

**Rayman- He's right! We'll protect our worlds and nothing will stand in our way!**

**Dr. Eggman- Really? Not even if this robot I've improved will defeat you all?**

**"Out came the improved robot, Mecha Sonic!"**

**Sonic- Mecha Sonic?!**

**Dr. Eggman- That's right! I gave him new techniques and strategies to help us defeat you, easily.**

**Raphael- Oh yeah? I'll give a go! Let me at 'em!**

**Superman- Give us all you got!**

**Dr. Eggman- *Laughs* I can't wait to watch! Mecha Sonic! Destroy them all!**

**Mecha Sonic- *Laughs* Just because you improved me doesn't mean you have to command what I do. I also want a world to conquer! And if you heroes are going to stop us, then I can slice you all in half!**

**Green Arrow- C'mon then! Let's have it!**

**"Mecha Sonic and the heroes have a rough battle. At the end of the battle, Sonic quickly rushed to the Chaos Emeralds and absorbed their power! He then turned super."**

**Mecha Sonic- Say goodnight, forever!**

**Sonic- Yo Mecha Sonic!**

**"Sonic was destroying Mecha Sonic roughly."**

**Mecha Sonic- How could I be defeated to a weaker version of me?!**

**Sonic- I hope I can do this technique like I did, before! *Breathes* I hate to do this but here goes! CHAOS CONTROL!**

**"Sonic sends the Chaos Emeralds to different dimensions."**

**Dr. Eggman- Curse you, Sonic! Come Mecha, on to the secret lair!**

**Luke- Secret lair?**

**Dr. Eggman- Whoops! Looks like I said too much.**

**"After that, Dr. Eggman and Mecha Sonic successfully escaped."**

**Sonic- What's this about a secret lair?**

**Raphael- Sonic, where are the Chaos Emeralds?**

**Sonic- About that . . . I sent them to different dimensions.**

**Daffy- Why would you do that?**

**Sonic- I needed to put them to safety. I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry.**

**Superman- That's okay, Sonic. I think we need to go to other dimensions to look for them and find some other heroes if they can help us.**

**Blue Beetle- I guess so. Let's go! To the machine!**

***POOF***

**(To be continued . . .)**

**Characters Present:**

**Batman**

**Green Arrow**

**Blue Beetle**

**Plastic Man**

**Aquaman**

**Flash**

**Superman**

**Invader Zim**

**GIR**

**Minimoose**

**Woody Woodpecker**

**Luke Skywalker**

**R2-D2**

**Goku**

**Mario**

**Luigi**

**Yoshi**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Dr. Eggman**

**Mecha Sonic**

**Sora**

**Spider-Man**

**Godzilla**

**Calvin**

**Hobbes**

**Rayman**

**Globox**

**Teensies #1 and #2**

**Leonardo**

**Raphael**

**Michelangelo**

**Donatello**

**Bugs Bunny**

**Daffy Duck**

**Gumball Watterson**

**Darwin Watterson**

**Characters by:**

**DC**

**Nickelodeon**

**Universal**

**Lucasfilm**

**FUNimation**

**Nintendo**

**Sega**

**Marvel**

**Square Enix**

**Toho**

**Watterson**

**Ubisoft**

**Warner Bros.**

**Cartoon Network**


	6. The Koopa Bros Strike Back

**Chapter Six - The Koopa Bros. Strike Back**

**"Our second team are in Bikini Bottom, where a sponge lives under a pineapple."**

***POOF***

**Flash- So who are we looking for?**

**Calvin- Underwater? That's just weird.**

**Mario- *Ahem!***

**Calvin- Oh yeah. It's a sponge we're looking for.**

**Leonardo- A sponge?**

**Calvin- Yes. Says so right here.**

**Woody- Look, some fish.**

**Batman- Aquaman, perhaps you can communicate with them.**

**Aquaman- Good idea.**

**"Aquaman started to communicate with the fish for the location of the sponge."**

**Aquaman- Thank you. This way, everybody.**

**(Later . . .)**

**Michelangelo- Now, that's what I call a pineapple!**

**Plastic Man- That is one huge pineapple.**

**Mario- Aren't those the Koopa Bros.!**

**Batman- What?**

**"In front of the pineapple."**

**Red Koopa Bro.- Ready bros.?**

**Koopa Bros.- Ready!**

**"The red one knocks on the door. It opens. It's SpongeBob SquarePants!"**

**SpongeBob- Why hello!**

**Red Koopa Bro.- NOW!**

**SpongeBob- Oh no!**

**Flash- You leave him, alone!**

**"The Flash used his speed to attack the Koopa Bros. all at once."**

**Green Koopa Bro.- Bummer . . .**

**Red Koopa Bro.- Retreat!**

**"The Koopa Bros. somehow teleported."**

**Donatello- What the . . .? How'd that happen?**

**Batman- Son, are you alright?**

**SpongeBob- Why thank you. You saved my life!**

**Calvin- Yeah, yeah. Hey, you need to come with us.**

**"Sora pounded Calvin's head."**

**Sora- Sorry about him but he's actually right. We do need you.**

**SpongeBob- Need me? Why?**

**"Mario put his hand on Batman's mouth from explaining."**

**Mario- I'll explain it, Batman.**

**Batman- Thank you!**

**"Mario started to explain everything to SpongeBob."**

**SpongeBob- Sure, I'll join. Just let me feed my snail, Gary.**

**Leonardo- Of course. Take your time.**

**(Several minutes later . . .)**

**SpongeBob- Okay, I'm ready!**

**Calvin- Great! This way.**

**SpongeBob- Nice box.**

**Calvin- Thanks.**

***POOF***

**Batman- What's this place?**

**Calvin- This is Marzipan City.**

**SpongeBob- Marzipan City? You mean we're not in Bikini Bottom anymore?**

**Leonardo- I'm afraid not.**

**GIR- I feel bad for the purple animal who's screaming for help.**

**"GIR was looking at Chowder."**

**Michelangelo- I do, too. Let's go see what he needs.**

**Chowder- HELP! MUNG HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY FOUR WEIRDO TURTLES AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!**** Who are you guys?**

**Sora- We're gotta help you at . . . What you need!**

**Plastic Man- You did say your friend's been kidnapped, right?**

**Mario- And what you said might be the Koopa Bros. of who kidnapped your friend.**

**SpongeBob- Then I say we go pay them a visit!**

**(Later . . .)**

**Mung- Look, just let me go! I make really good dishes! I'll make you four, the best ones! I promise!**

**Yellow Koopa Bro.- Shut up! You're a friend to that purple raccoon! Believe or not, he's a hero!**

**"The Koopa Bros. started to glare at the yellow one."**

**Black Koopa Bro.- Why don't you ever shut up?!**

**Mung- Chowder? He can't be a hero.**

***BOOM***

**Batman- Actually sir, he is.**

**Mario- I knew it! It's you cruel koopas!**

**Red Koopa Bro.- Yikes!**

**"They teleported once again."**

**Aquaman- Not again!**

**Batman- Are you alright, sir?**

**Mung- Yes. Thank you, kind man.**

**Chowder- Mung!**

**Mung- Chowder!**

**Chowder- I'm so glad you're okay!**

**Mung- Who were those creeps?**

**Mario- Those morons who kidnapped you are the Koopa Bros. They work for evil. Which is why we need Chowder's help and we'll make the villains to leave everyone alone.**

**Chowder- We will?**

**Mung- Okay, you boys have fun! Chowder, come back in time to help me prepare dinner.**

**Chowder- Okay, Mung.**

**Sora- Let's go!**

***POOF***

**Calvin- Looking for a samurai warrior, are we?**

**Michelangelo- Samurai. Gotcha!**

***CRASH***

**Woody- What was that?**

**Plastic Man- Let's go see what it is.**

**"In another location, the Koopa Bros. were attacking the samurai warrior. It was Samurai Jack."**

**Jack- *Panting* I won't . . . Let you . . . Harm anyone!**

**Green Koopa Bro.- Time for your defeat!**

**"Just then, SpongeBob came and tackled the Green Koopa Bro."**

**SpongeBob- That's for almost attacking me!**

**Red Koopa Bro.- Thanks for reminding us!**

**"Chowder came and tackled on the Red Koopa Bro."**

**Chowder- That's for kidnapping Mung!**

**Mario- You cowards again!**

**Red Koopa Bro.- That's it! Bros. . . . ATTACK!**

**"They had a rough battle. When it ended . . ."**

**Red Koopa Bro.- Retreat!**

**Jack- Thank you for your assistance.**

**Batman- Your welcome. Let's go after them! We'll explain everything on the way!**

**Jack- Fine by me!**

**Mario- Let's-a-go!**

**(To be continued . . .)**

**Characters Present:**

**Batman**

**Plastic Man**

**Aquaman**

**Flash**

**GIR**

**Minimoose**

**Woody Woodpecker**

**Mario**

**Koopa Bros.**

**Sora**

**Godzilla**

**Calvin**

**Leonardo**

**Michelangelo**

**Donatello**

**SpongeBob SquarePants**

**Chowder**

**Mung Daal**

**Samurai Jack**

**Characters by:**

**DC**

**Nickelodeon**

**Universal**

**Nintendo**

**Square Enix**

**Toho**

**Watterson**

**Cartoon Network**

**Sorry about the one-week delay. My laptop just lost the battery and shut down. After a few hours, I didn't remember about posting this chapter. But I hope it won't happen again. Thank you for your patience. Next chapter is next Saturday.**


End file.
